DarkLight
by Th Ghst f Slss Frnc
Summary: What if Bella was never truly part of the equation? What would happen then? This is all based on that. Edward meets Jacob when he's young, at a meeting between coven and tribe, and it kicks off from there... Co-authored fanfic-Spottedpath13-Stripe and I.


_A/N: Why, hello, dear reader. This is called "Dark/Light" if you didn't notice. It's a collaborated work between a fellow author (Spottedpath13-Stripe) and me. _

_Disclaimer: We don't own "Twilight"—the books or movies—and neither of us are called Stephanie Meyer._

_Summary: the basic spiel of Edward meets Jacob, Jacob ends up liking Edward and Edward likes Jacob, and Bella is just a home-wrecker—but with our own twist!_

_...I hope Edward doesn't seem too pedophile-like. He's not, really. Think about it—when Jacob is fifteen he'll be seventeen so neither is jail bait! *chuckles* Anyway...enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

**Jacob's P.o.V.**

"I don't want to go..." I whispered, sitting in my booster seat. My father glanced at me through the rear view mirror; he still had that sad look about him. Ever since Father told me that Mommy was not coming back, I had started to be quieter. I never got to say goodbye to Mommy. And Father still seemed quite upset. That joy in his eyes was gone, and he almost always was frowning. Even at my age I could tell. He did manage a small smile now though.

"Jacob Black," he mused, with a small smile. "This is the first time you'll be going to meet the tribe, and even participate in a very important meeting. All the elders are excited to see you again." Father added the last part with a strike of hopefulness in his voice.

I still didn't understand why everyone wanted to see four-year-old me. Father was always saying that, but sometimes I'd hear visitors from the tribe, whispering and gazing at me. Was I supposed to be something special? I thought about that sometimes. I don't think I should even, but I did.

"All right Father," I said softly, a bit shyly. Father looks a bit brighter whenever I agreed to help him out. This time, should be no different...right?

Father drove in silence the rest of the way to the tribe camp. I didn't mind though, I got to look out the window the entire way. My sisters hadn't been able to come due to school. _They were the lucky ones._I thought a bit bitterly. I loved my sisters, but they could get out of anything. I sighed, wishing I could do the same thing.

I felt the car come to a stop, and looked out my window as Father said, "Jacob, we're here."

Father always talked about it but I never imagined it would look like this. There were buildings, sort of like the cottages we lived in, but bigger and they had porches. Also there was a huge fire pit in the middle of the camp, lit as the stars came out. It was nightfall already, having taken us a long drive to get here. Some flowers were still out, too. I could see some other boys, running around. They looked like they were having fun! Maybe this would be fun too.

Father interrupted my thoughts, as he opened my door. He went halfway into the car, and unbuckled me from the booster seat. I was glad to be out of it.

He lightly took my hand, and began to lead me towards the camp. I could see a whole bunch of people near the fire pit. Some of them had spears in hand, others had shields and daggers. I raised a brow wondering what our tribe would need those for. I could see some really old men, and some old women in the middle of the group. They were wearing heavy amounts of clothing, and really colorful headdresses. They had a very grim expression on their faces though, as if they were worried.

I gulped. Would they be mad that we were late?

I gazed up at Father, who suddenly stopped. His eyes looked a bit bigger, and his mouth was at a gape a bit.

"That was tonight..." he mused as if realizing something for the first time.

He had a very worried expression on his face, and glanced down at me. I could see he was scared, when our eyes met.

"Jacob," he said to me. "Go back to the car now," he commanded, using his voice of authority.

I became scared, and was about to as he let go of my hand.

"Billy Black!" a loud voice called and I turned my head around, looking over my shoulder. It was one of the elders. He looks kinder then the others. Father's expression calmed slightly and he re-took my hand before I could take another step. I felt like I had seen this elder before but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Billy, come over here. Bring your son," he said, sounding quite cheerful. As we got closer, I knew where I had seen this man before. He was my Grandfather! I felt relieved by the fact that it was someone I knew. It comforted me.

"Dad," I heard Father say, smiling a bit. He looked calmer now then he had in a while. "When you told me I should bring Jacob for a special night, I thought it was a blessing to be given not to see a curse."

The message confused me, a bit and I turned to Grandfather who just smirked.

"Well, son, I thought my grandson here should see it now. This is a rare opportunity, and he will be fully welcomed to the tribe is a blessing. He may see curses but they cannot harm him you remember," he said eyes twinkling with something. "It won't be happening again until he is fourteen, and he will be going through...a special time then."

He chuckled.

_14?_ I thought. _That would be ten years from now._

Father sighed, but nodded. "Very well..." He leaned down, and to get a bit closer to me. "Go sit beside your Grandfather," he whispered quietly to me.

I nodded.

"Yes, Father," I promised, and let go of his hand. I ran over to my Grandfather who smiled, and took my hand.

I smiled back and gave it a light squeeze, waiting for this blessing or curse, or whatever it was to start...

**Edward's P.o.V. **

"Yes, Edward, you _do_ have to come," Carlisle informed me, and then rolled his golden eyes. I continued wringing my hands in front of me, feeling somehow anxious. I hadn't known that I-at the top of the food chain-could get _randomly_ nervous, but obviously it was quite possible.

"But, I mean, you'll have Emmett and Jasper there already," I said, wishing I could bow out. The girls had, after all. But, hey, there was no way any of the three men (minus me) would let their mates see the shifters, even if they'd wanted to. None of them had wanted to, either. Somehow, though, I was expected to go.

_Who knew sexism carries on for so long in immortal people? _I thought, somewhat sarcastically as I watched Carlisle with annoyance. I already read in his mind that he wasn't going to allow me to not go, but I_ had_ to try.

"Yes, but we need to show ourselves to be strong to the pack and have as many golden-eyed vampires around," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, Eddie Boy, stop being such a big baby," Emmett cawed. He then made kissing sounds at me.

My eyes narrowed, a muscle in the corner of one actually twitching. I had this human thing down pat.

"Democracy Edward," Jasper informed me, in that quiet, meek way of his.

I snorted. "Yeah, democracy in the way of three wolves and a lamb deciding what to eat..."

_He's so dramatic._ Emmett thought, as he shook his head.

"Let's just go on, boys," Carlisle said finally, sighing.

I nodded finally, giving in. None of them was going to budge. I was worried, though. I hadn't fed in about a week.

"I still want to know why you're so worried, although, Edward," Carlisle said quietly, as Jasper and Emmett loped off.

"I don't know. I just feel like something is going to happen," I said, shrugging.

_I thought Alice was the psychic!_ Emmett. I was going to strangle him someday.

Carlisle took in a deep, unnecessary breath. "I understand why you would be scared with them being our natural enemies, but Ed..."

I hissed; a knee-jerk reaction. "I'm not scared!"

"I'd say you were," Emmett yelled back at us.

I ran at him, not bothering to walk at a human speed anymore. We were far enough into the woods.

I tackled him, our stone bodies hitting with the crack of thunder.

"Edward!" Jasper shrieked, in stunned shock. "Don't do stuff like that!"

Whatever... I had to get my nervous energy out somewhere and even though the only people around were the Natives who were many miles south of this dank acre of woods, I wasn't risking it any farther from the house.

**Jacob's P.o.V**

I yawned, feeling quite bored as we waited for the ceremony to start. I gazed at the other boys who were playing, and frowned. I wanted to play too.

I gazed up at Grandfather. Father had left to go talk to some old tribe friends of his, which left me with him. Grandfather was always so wise and strong. No wonder he was an elder, one of the most respected people in the tribe.

"Grandfather...?" I asked, softly gazing up at him. He gazed back down at me with warm brown eyes, which reminded me of how much I loved him, and Father. Father used to have eyes like that.

"Yes, my Grandson?" Grandfather asked; his headdress moving as he lowered his head down. I knew that represented an authority, and one that deserved respect, at that.

"May I go play, while we wait?" I asked softly, almost pleading, to go play. I was a young boy, and I was full of energy all the time (according to my father). That's why my father rarely gave me sweets.

My grandfather frowned, and thought for a long moment. He glanced over at Father, and then back at me. "Alright Jacob, but not too far... I don't want you to go off too far, you could get lost," he explained. "And stay close...I'd rather you stay in camp," he added as I stood up.

I nodded, happily, and ran over to the other boys.

"Hi!" I said, stopping and stood a bit embarrassed. One of them looked over at me, while another two shared glances.

"What do you want?" the tallest boy snapped at me.

He was pretty tall and was probably older than me. He was a part of the tribe but for some reason he sort of worried me.

"I-I just wanna play..."I whispered, feeling somewhat hurt and scared.

He continued glaring at me, as if I was bad, or doing something wrong. The others boys looked sympathetic.

"Sorry, but we only need three people to play," the taller boy growled out, before stalking off.

The two other boys followed him. I frowned as they did, feeling a few tears come a bit. I didn't want them to, though. I didn't want anyone else to see me cry.

I quickly walked off, heading into the forest surrounding camp—forgetting my grandfather's words as I did so. I kept going until I couldn't see the light from camp anymore. I frowned, and let out a whimper.

"Hello?" I called.

I shivered as cold wind whipped against my skin. I was scared and alone. I began to let the tears fall, continuing to call out for somebody.

_Please somebody...anybody...come save me._ I thought to myself.

**Edward's P.o.V. **

As I loped after the other men, I picked up a sole thought, very close. A heady scent hit my nose and I froze, holding my breath.

_What's a human doing here?_ I asked myself, very worried once again. At least I wasn't wringing my hands once more.

The others hadn't noticed my sudden stop, so I turned my head slowly in the direction of the thoughts, trying to not draw attention to myself.

I sniffed again, and was rewarded with that sweet, earthy smell; like a bundle of rosemary, chocolate mint, and basil. I hummed in satisfaction, making Carlisle whip around and eye me calculatingly.

"Edward? Are you okay?" he asked, his golden eyes displaying his worry, along with his thoughts.

He had caught the smell finally and he didn't like how my eyes had gone darker.

"Perfectly fine," I mused, my gaze flickering to that spot over and over.

_Somebody needs help, too. It couldn't hurt to go see who it is, right? But, wait, what if the person's all bloody...?_

For some reason, I didn't exactly care and that frightened me. This person, whoever it was, was drawing me in like a moth to a flame, oddly enough.

The thoughts were curious, too, somewhat innocent but very guarded and muted.

_What child knows how to do that?_

"I hear someone's thoughts," I said, finally.

Carlisle frowned, along with Jasper.

"So?" Emmett asked.

"They seem to be in trouble," I said off-handedly, shrugging for emphasis. "You go on and I'll see what I can do."

"Are you sure you can handle...?" Carlisle began and I heard the finished thought. _Are you sure you can handle _it if they're wounded_?_

"I'll be fine, Carlisle," I said, almost snappishly.

The blond doctor seemed surprised, but nodded slowly.

"If you say so," he said, cautiously.

"Don't slip up," Emmett taunted.

I hissed, not liking that comment (or the image in his thoughts that went with it) whatsoever.

Jasper sent a wave of calm at me, which only made me more annoyed. What gave him the right to do that anyway?

"I won't slip up," I said finally, realizing they were waiting on my answer.

"See you there," Carlisle said finally.

I tried to ignore his thoughts. They were too paranoid and ominous.

"See ya," I mumbled, before darting off, going at true vampire speed now, like when I'd tackled Emmett.

It was rather sad we were so cautious that we walked to the tribe's land each ten years. Of course, that just meant they didn't trust my skill when Alice wasn't on duty.

**Jacob's P.o.v.****  
**  
I continued bawling into my own arms. I now sat curled up against a tree. I cried softly into my arms. _Why didn't I listen to Grandfather?_ I thought to myself sobbingly.

I wrapped my arms closer around me, my body beginning to shiver. My teeth chattered a bit, and I knew I had to stop crying. It would only make me colder, like Father had told me once: "Never cry in the cold. You'll get icicles on your face."

I forced myself to stop crying, but it didn't help much. I was cold and scared, and I knew I'd cry again. If only Grandfather or Father could find me...

**Edward's P.o.V**

I froze, when I heard distant whimpering. I felt my muscles tense, quite oddly. I hadn't been aware they could do that without me telling them to.

I swallowed and just crept closer, wondering who was even out here on a cold night like this.

"Hello?" I asked loudly, as I pushed back a fern frond that had gotten in my way...

**Jacob's P.O.V****  
**  
My eyes widened, and I looked up. I could see something. Very pale, I noticed. I shivered, curling up tighter. I needed help but I didn't know who it was...But I needed help.

"H-hi...?" I replied, my voice very small. I was scared...and cold. I tried to get a better look at the person but couldn't. I curled up tighter, teeth beginning to chatter slightly once again.

**Edward's P.o.V **

I was stunned into silence for a minute, at the sight of a tiny boy curled up at the base of a tree, obviously only a few years old. The smell was still there, drawing me closer...but I kept a firm handle on myself.

"Hello, son," I said quietly, walking closer and crouching next to the shaking Native. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

**Jacob's P.o.V****  
**  
My eyes widened, slightly at the man. I took a moment to take in his appearance more clearly. Golden eyes, very pale skin, and colorful hair. He didn't look real almost...

"S-some boys, told me I couldn't play. I only wanted a friend...and one of them was really mean..." I whispered, shakily trying to calm my own voice. I was still quite quiet, and I wanted my father now, or Grandfather. I wanted them to hold me.

**Edward's P.o.V.**

I smiled weakly, trying not to scare him. I knew by now my eyes were amber from the scent of blood. He wasn't bleeding...but it was so poignant...

"I see. Want me to take you back to your family?" I asked, scooting closer.

**Jacob's P.o.V**

I nodded a bit, looking him in the eye. I was scared, and just wanted Father and my family. I slowly uncurled myself, wanting to get warm. I scooted closer to him, expecting to find the warmth of his body like when Father or Mother held me. Instead I felt a bit colder, as if his body had no warmth left...

**Edward's P.o.V.**

I picked him up carefully and held him closer to my chest. I was wearing a parka to keep up appearances so hopefully he wouldn't get too cold...

"Just try not to fall asleep," I whispered worriedly, as I started walking towards the smell of charcoal and humans. I'd been a doctor; too, at one point, like my "father" was now and this was the perfect night for catching hypothermia...the warm Indian Summer days to harsh night cold...it didn't sound good to me.

**Jacob's P.o.v.**

I nodded, trying not to let my eyes close. I hugged him to me, to make sure I didn't fall—burying my face into his parka, trying to keep it warm. He glanced up at the man, every now and then.

"I'm Jacob," I introduced quietly after a few moments.

**Edward's P.o.v****  
**

I smiled softly. "I'm Edward, Jacob." I walked onto the tribal ground then. I knew the border well and the land inside well. Plus, I could literally feel the hostility, even if I wasn't an empathy like Jasper.

**Jacob's P.o.v.**

I smiled back, warmly. I felt better seeing my tribe, the fire still blazing, and everyone in their funny costumes. I gazed around and saw Grandfather and Father sharing a look. They looked worried. Father even looked a bit...scared?

**Edward's P.o.V.**

I cleared my throat, noting Carlisle's and Jasper's worried looks, along with the tribe's horrified ones. "I found this one curled up by himself in the woods..." I said, awkwardly, as one Native drew a knife, the sound of the sheath too quiet for the others to hear. Well, others who weren't vampires...

What did they think that knife could do, though, to me?

**Jacob's P.o.v.**

I gazed up at everyone. The boys, that didn't want to play with me, looked a bit shocked, and somewhat disgusted...

"Jacob!"

I turned to see Father rushing towards us, while giving Edward a semi-hostile look. He gently reached out for me, and I reached for him. I glanced at Edward.

"Thank you for saving me," I said softly, before my father plucked me out of his arms. He held me close, and I could see he looked really scared, like he'd seen a ghost.

"Did he hurt you Jacob?" he asked worriedly, glancing at Edward through narrowed eyes.

I blinked. _Why would Edward hurt me? He seems really nice...Maybe he could be my friend!_ I thought somewhat hopefully. I shook my head.

"No. Edward helped me," I said happily, but from my father's shocked look it probably wasn't a good thing.

**Edward's P.o.v****  
**  
I sneered at the others, feeling frustrated no one trusted me. Of  
course, I was a monster...but...

I blinked at the boy's thoughts. ...Friends? We could never be friends. Poor boy...so lost...

He seemed like a sweet kid, though. I didn't understand why no one seemed to want to be around him, except his Dad of course...

_I should have realized Jacob was Billy's son...he looks so much like Ephraim...well, a younger version but... _

**Jacob's P.o.v**

I blinked, confused. Why did no one trust my rescuer? Shouldn't they praise Edward? Before I could ask, I saw Grandfather and the rest of the elders going up to others, and they looked like Edward too! They had the same pale skin and pretty gold eyes, except two of them were blond, one with brown hair, and one of each had curly hair. None of them had Edward's crazy bronze hair, though. I couldn't help but smile, a bit excited. Were they the special guests...? ...Was Edward's family the special guests? That would be so awesome!

Then it hit me. Every warrior in the tribe had gotten ready. Why were they so scared? They couldn't be scared of Edward, right? He was so nice...

**Edward's P.o.v**

I swallowed hard. "Okay. So Jake just...uh, stay out of the woods, okay? It's not safe. ...And... I, uh, have to go talk now...so...bye..."

**Jacob's P.o.v**

I frowned but nodded, watching them. I glanced up at my father, but he was watching the elders. I frowned at this, but held onto him—hugging him gently.

**Edward's P.o.v.**

I fake yawned from where I sat on one of the logs near the fire. I'd noticed the others hanging back, away from the fire—since it was one of the few things that could kill us—but since I could hear every man, woman, and child's thoughts, I wasn't all too worried.

It wasn't like they could surprise me.

I was vaguely listening to Billy Black's father—Jacob's grandfather—drone on about the Treaty and about how all sides had to follow the rules. It was something I'd read and memorized eons ago, but it seemed like the other side needed a reminder every ten years, so that's why we all came together. Of course, that did make sense...but it was still boring.

I would say I wished I'd stayed home, but then Jacob Black might have died. I mean, right now he was curled up on his father's lap, wrapped in a few blankets and drinking hot chocolate. I was worried that might cause more problems (if in severe cold—which he hadn't really been in, I suppose—you were supposed to wait until your body temperature was regular again before consuming substances hotter than your body temperature, the shock could kill you). Why I was worrying about a probable werewolf was beyond me but...he was...

He was too unique to forget, or ignore, that easily? His thoughts were just...wise, I suppose. He was much more intelligent than the average boy his age...

* * *

_A/N: So, how did you like it? Was it good, eh? If you like it/hate it, tell us about it in a review! And I do hope you didn't think Edward was too much of a creep...don't worry, next chapter Jacob will be fourteen, going on fifteen._

_Reviews, anyone?_


End file.
